Depths of Despair
by Heero De Fanel
Summary: Kane has had enough of the insults and wisecracks. The Big Red Machine is tired of being hurt, so he does something about is. Read and review please!


depths of despair

Depths of Despair

Standard Legal crap: The WWF does not belong to me. Kane does not belong to me. This story assumes all the stuff in wrestling is real.

Kane looked at himself in the mirror. The thing that stared back at him was nothing hut a masked freak that let himself be all too easily controlled. Not to mention the fact that he constantly lost matches. True, he had an injured elbow. But that was only an excuse. The fact that he was a pitiful failure would not go away. He lost the titles at Backlash, got his arm broken… He shook his head. He was pathetic. He didn't deserve his reputation among the other WWF superstars. He clenched his gloved and, than stopped. His burned face contracted into a scowl underneath his mask. He turned and went to make his way out of the dressing room. He heard something that made him stop in his tracks. Somebody was chuckling. X-Pac.

"Huh, looks like the masked freak is getting himself ready for another loss."

"He should be used to them by now, considering he sucks. A burned mongrel like him isn't going to go anywhere in the Federation." Kane recognized the voice as Justin Credible's. 

"Got that right. He's nothing but a monster who can't do anything right." X-Pac laughed as he walked off. Something clicked in Kane's head. 

__

Freak? Mongrel?! Monster?!! That did it. Kane snapped. He went back into the dressing room ad stared at himself.

"They call me a monster… It's about time they face one in the ring. I'm going to make X-Factor pay tonight." The X-Factor were Kane's opponents. He angrily pulled his fist back and punched the mirror, his eyes glowing with hatred, anger and resentment. He then stalked out of the room.

***

"Well J.R, this is gonna be a great match tonight." Paul Heyman was doing his usual meaningless ramble, and as usual, J.R wasn't exactly pleased.

"Kane and X-Factor in a handicap match, can you believe it? The Undertaker has been banned from ringside, so Kane's all alone tonight." Suddenly, purple lights began to flash, and X-Factor's theme blared through the arena. The 3 came out in their usual fashion, acting extremely stupid. X-Pac grabbed a microphone.

"I don't believe it. The X-Factor is dominating, we have trashed most of our opponents, and they give us a burned freak who loses constantly?! What's the use of that? I've beat Kane constantly in the past, and I'll do it again. It'll just take faster because there are the three of us. What's the point of sending out the monster-"

The light suddenly dimmed. Then the lights turned red, and an organ began to play. A masked figure stepped out onto the ramp and raised his arms. He slammed them down and a blaze of fire exploded from the Titantron. The Big Red Machine was ready to fight. Kane ran towards the ring, and slid in. Albert immediately tried to punch Kane, but Kane just picked Albert up and tossed him through he air. He landed on a table, crashed through it, and didn't move. Credible tried to attack, whipping Kane into the ropes. X-Pac nailed Kane with a spinning heel kick as he rebounded. Kane didn't care. He took his gloved right hand and punched Credible. Blood exploded from his face as his nose shattered. Kane than picked him up by the throat and chokeslammed him right then and there. He wasn't done. He punched X-Pac, than grabbed a sledgehammer from outside the ring. He then smashed Credible repeatedly, taking pleasure in hearing his screams. The Referee tried to stop Kane, but Kane just glared and punched the ref. Kane turned around and smashed X-Pac. He followed this up with a Pendulum Backbreaker. X-Pac managed to hit Kane, and knocked him into the turnbuckle. He went for the Bronco Buster, but Kane rolled out, grabbed the sledgehammer, and busted X-Pac wide open. He then put X-Pac in a prolonged camel clutch. He was screaming, and Kane let go and kicked him in the head. With nobody to stop him, Kane just punished X-Pac. He suddenly climbed outside the ring and grabbed a table. He put two chairs on to it, and grabbed a can of oil from where he had placed it earlier. After saturating it, he then grabbed a match and set the table on fire. Kane grabbed X-Pac and lifted him into the air. X-Pac's bloodied face showed nothing but fear. Kane could hear J.R saying: "OH MY GOD! Someone stop the match! Stop it!" Kane didn't care. He glared down at his former friend. 

"Kane… please don't hurt me… I'll do anything…" X-Pac was scared. Kane had finally snapped. Kane eyes once again glowed red. X-Pac's eyes widened.

"Rest in Peace." He then turned X-Pac upside down and delivered the Tombstone Piledriver onto the flaming table. X-Pac screamed. Kane lifted his arms into the air and slammed them down. Fire burst from the ring posts, and the audiences cheered for Kane. The Big Red Machine. The monster. No one could see the turmoil inside Kane. No one could see he was trapped inside his own hatred and anger. No one could see that he was trapped within the depths of despair.

__


End file.
